PTL 1 discloses a board assembly and mounting line which transfers a printed circuit board, which is a production model, between a plurality of electronic component mounting apparatuses and mounts an electronic component on the printed circuit board on the basis of the production model and production model data including setup data required to produce the production model.
The board assembly and mounting line disclosed in PTL 1 includes data creation means for creating management data including a reservation list in which a series of production models is registered and production model data for the series of production models. The electronic component mounting apparatus mounts the electronic component on the basis of the created management data.